


Lost in You

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders the wonders of taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in January 2007 and serves as a response to Prompt# 39: Taste from the stargatefic100 LiveJournal challenge community.

**Jack's POV**

Taste, such a simple thing… It’s one of the five senses and gives flavor to things one places in their mouth. Some things taste bitter like vinegar, sour like limes, salty like chips or sweet like sugar. Each taste is unique and different. No one thing tastes exactly like another and no one person experiences an individual taste the same. There are flavors some people love while others hate, and there are flavors some people avoid while others crave, which brings me to the one flavor, the one taste I crave above all others: the taste of my lover. 

How do you ask can one taste their lover? Very delicately, very sensually, very slowly... One must take time and patience when tasting, when sampling one's lover, for they are more precious than gold. The tongue is a powerful weapon, a strong muscle that can be used to torture or to please. It can be used to stir excitement or quench a deep thirst. It can be used as a weapon or as a soothing balm. It has many uses that when applied correctly can make even the strongest of men quiver uncontrollably, like my lover now is. 

He's so beautiful when he lays before me naked, his skin glistening with sweat as he releases a haggard breath to the air, while gripping the soft sheets beneath him. Smiling wickedly I whisper in his ear, "Do you like that, Daniel?" 

His response is another sweet moan that sets my heart to beating faster. I chuckle huskily before lowering to place the very tip of my tongue to the sensitive skin just above his naval. As I begin to slowly draw it up across his chest he arches into it like a cat begging to be stroked. Another soft moan fills the air as he begins to slowly toss his head to the left rearing as I pause at his neck to nip it ever so lightly. He begins panting as I press my body firmly against his pushing against him just enough that he knows I'm ready for him, can feel how very close I am to taking him body and soul. I nuzzle his neck beginning to lap at the sensitive flesh, all the while drowning in the scent of him, in the very taste of him. As he releases my name as a quiet plea I slowly lower back down to his groin grinning wickedly before pressing a kiss to the very tip of his seeping cock pulling a drawn out moan from his supple lips. 

I can smell him his heady scent is like an aphrodisiac. I'm tempted to consume him in one fell swoop but manage to maintain a little vestige of self-control before slowly drawing him into my mouth. He is hard and his cock twitches as if it is alive. He moans again and I glance up smiling as I note he is also forcing himself to maintain self-control. He wants me to take him completely in, to go fully down on him but I won't do that and he knows it. I like to take things slowly. I like to savor the taste of him, the feel of him in my mouth and to watch as he slowly loses his grasp on control. He's arching now but still he holds so very still not wanting to shove himself completely into my mouth for fear that he could gag or choke me if he moves too quickly. 

I watch him intently as I draw him ever so slowly into my mouth and again he throws his head back into the pillows while his fingers firmly grip the sheet beneath him, the tightness of the hold present in the paleness of his knuckles. As I draw him completely in he releases an inarticulate mewl that set's my heart to racing. He's so beautiful when in the throes of passion, so glorious as he quivers before me granting me the taste I crave always. 

The very taste of him is so amazing, so wondrous. I begin to suck him wanting to sample him completely and as the salty taste begins to tease the tip of my tongue making my mouth water I know he is already coming for me, and as his cock seems to vibrate in my mouth I greedily draw his taste into me. I savor it, determined to make it last. 

Some people say they can't stand the taste of cum and I myself never had much of an appetite for it, but when I fell in love with a beautiful man who has an equally beautiful soul who loves me truly and loves me deeply the very taste of him became the one taste that I crave above all others.

 

** The End **


End file.
